Make U love me
by Angel-of-Bliss13
Summary: A one-shot glee fantasy staring Brittana.


**This is a short one-shot that has been going through my head since Brittany said she couldn't break up with Artie. It's a Santana fantasy, meaning she is singing the song. The song is Make U love me- Robin Thicke**

**Disclaimer: I in no way own any rights to Glee or their characters. If I did this would be on the next episode.

* * *

**

Santana was sitting in the back of the classroom, with Sam sitting in the desk in front of her. She couldn't focus on what the teacher was talking about. Who could focus on anything when the woman you love was with some stupid Mc. Crippled Pants? Santana laid her head down on her desk as she glared into the back of Artie's head. Brittany wasn't in their class but the action still made Santana feel good.

Santana and Brittany were at their lockers with them open. Brittany was talking, while Santana was just looking into her own locker. Music started in the background.

Santana started singing, watching Brittany.

_I'm the kind of gal _

_Who lives life on the edge _

_The kind of gal you'd wonder _

_"Is she messin with my head" _

Santana closes her locker and leans her back on it while never looking away from the blonde.

_You're tired of going places _

_You can't scream and shout _

_Tired of someone saying _

_When you can and can't go out _

Brittany leaves and walks down the hall to join Artie, leaving her locker open.

_And ima show you how _

_It feels when it's good _

_You know I do anything _

Santana tears down the post- it notes that say I "heart" Artie 4 EVER, and slams the locker shut.

_You're boyfriend ever could _

Brittany joins Artie as Santana glares at the boy.

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

_Ima do it better then your boyfriend ever could _

Santana starts to strut down the hall with Quinn and Rachel following beside her, but Santana was still in front of them.

_Ima make you love me baby _

_Baby ima show you how _

Santana rolls her hips, and with Quinn and Rachel mimicking her.

_I'll make you love me babe _

_Baby you gonna want me now _

Santana starts to grind against the lockers as Quinn and Rachel start dancing together.

_Ima make you love me baby _

_Baby ima show you how _

Quinn pulls Rachel close, hikes up her leg to Quinn's waist and dips her seductively.

_Ima make you love me baby _

_Baby you gonna want me now.. _

Santana rounds the corner.

* * *

Santana is now on stage with the club, she walks over to Brittany, and away from Finn.

_I can reach your mind _

_Fantasies in your head _

Both girls look into each other eyes as Brittany starts to show Finn how he is suppose to dance with Santana. Mike is busy showing Sam the same thing. They start to do a bit of salsa.

_You could look at me _

_And see that i'm the one _

_I'll put a little romance _

_And some action in your pleasure _

Brittany spins Santana around and pulls her back into her chest as they both roll their bodies in a circle as they turn in a 360 together.

_You wanted mr big _

_Mr big is in your hands _

_And ima show you how _

_It feels when it's good _

_You know I do it better_

Brittany spins Santana away and waits for Finn to nod that he got it.

_Than your boyfriend ever could _

Finn and Santana start dancing but Santana refuses to look at Finn, choosing to watch Brittany, who is watching Finn's handy work.

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

_Ima do it better then your boyfriend ever could _

_Ima make you love me baby_

When Finn turns Santana around Santana makes it a show for Brittany, putting sex into every step.

_Baby ima show you how _

_I'll make you love me babe _

_Baby you gonna want me now _

Before Finn and Santana finish the 360 turn, Santana walks away from Finn with a disgusted look on her face. Brittany looks confused and a little turned on. Finn blushes and puts his jacket in front of him and runs back stage.

_Ima make you love me baby _

_Baby ima show you how _

Santana crosses her arms and watches Brittany as she walks over to Rachel and Puck and watches their progress.

_Ima make you love me baby _

_Baby you gonna want me now.._

Santana makes her way to Brittany who is standing in the middle of the triangle of groups that are: Puck and Rachel, Mike and Quinn, and Sam and Tina. She starts to circle and sing to Brittany as the three groups start the dance all over.

_And I want you _

_And how I want you to want me _

_I want you _

_And yes I want you to want me _

_I want you _

_And how I want you to want me_

Santana stops in front of Brittany and steps back.

_I want you _

_And yes I want you to want me

* * *

_

Santana and Brittany are walk into Santana's house. Santana shuts the door behind them as Brittany turns around and faces her. Santana locks the door and turns to face Brittany with a predatory look on her face.

_I know you've been kissin _

_The back of your hand _

Santana walks toward Brittany pushing her backwards.

_What you need to do _

_Is try it on a real woman _

Santana takes Brittany's backpack and puts it on the ground as Brittany starts to back up the stairs.

_Put the towels in the dryer _

_So they warm after the shower _

_I'm like big foot _

_The one your momma said don't exist_

Santana goes into her bedroom and pulls Brittany in and pins her against the door closing it in the process.

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

Santana lets Brittany kiss down her neck, but pins Brit's hands on the door above her head.

_Then your boyfriend ever could _

Santana backs away from Brittany letting go of her hands, grabbing the front of her shirt, and pulling away from the door and swinging her around to put Brit's back toward the bed. She pushes her toward the bed.

_Ima do it better then your boyfriend ever could _

The back of Britt's knees hit the edge of the bed and Santana pushed her onto it.

_Ima make you love me baby _

Brit backs up on the bed as Santana spreads the blonde's leg and gets on the bed kneeling in between them.

_Baby ima show you how _

_I'll make you love me babe _

Santana leans over and hovers over Brit just enough to not touch her body, but still feel her body heat. She licks up Brit's lips and causes the girl to buck her hips.

_Baby you gonna want me now _

Santana smirks, loving how turned-on she made Brit already, and they weren't even started yet.

_Ima make you love me baby _

Santana allows Brit to kiss along her jaw as she slowly lifts the girls left arm. Santana licks and sucks on the girl's armpit.

_Baby ima show you how _

Santana stops Brit when she tries to take off Santana's shirt, pinning her hands beside her head.

_Ima make you love me baby _

Santana slowly makes her way south kissing down the girl.

_Baby you gonna want me now.._

Santana leans back and hikes up Brit's dress and removes her panties.

_I'm like big foot _

Grinning like the Cheshire Cat Santana begins to kiss down Brit's right leg to her thigh.

_The one your momma said don't exist _

Stopping at Brit's inner thigh, Santana bites down and uses her tongue to soothe the pain. Santana begins to move again.

_I'm like big foot_

Santana gets to were Brit needs her but decides to make her wait, and goes to her other thigh.

_The one your momma said don't exist _

Santana smirks and kisses her way down the blonde's left leg to her ankle.

_I'm like big foot _

Santana leans forward again and kisses Brittany on the lips, quickly backing away and focusing her attention back to the blonde's heat.

_The one your momma said don't exist _

Santana looks Brit in the eyes as she lowers her mouth to Brit's center.

_Don't exist don't exist

* * *

_

"Santana. Santana! Wake up!" Santana opens her eyes to see Sam shaking her awake.

"Damn it, Sam. What?" Santana growled at the blonde boy.

"I thought you were having a bad dream. You were whimpering, and groaning." No not a bad dream, just a bad reality Santana thought.

"I'm fine Sam." Just extremely turned-on. Santana leaned back in her seat and looked at the boy. Maybe she could do it with Sam to handle the discomfort. She could close her eyes and pretend it was Brit with a strap-on. Sam smiled at the girl and turned back around. No, she couldn't, not with that trouty mouth. Santana laughed to herself. "Trouty mouth." No she had to handle this herself. Santana began to walk out of the room, shouting she had to use the bathroom when the teacher asked where she thought she was going.

* * *

**I plan on making another staring Quinn and Rachel. Hoped you liked the Faberry I threw in there. Please R&R.**


End file.
